Tarta de chocolate
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Siempre se ha dicho que el chocolate cura cualquier pena emocional en una persona, dejar el dulzor del azúcar enmudecer las preocupaciones mientras el cuerpo se deja aletargar con un delicioso dulce. No hay nada mejor que el chocolate, a no ser que el propio pastelero te diga lo contrario. Leve Sasuhina. One-shot.


__Tarta de chocolate__

 **Leve Sasuhina**

 **AU.**

 **Disclamier:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso sus personajes para entretenimiento personal.

 **Mención especial:** _Gracias a mi amiga Pitukel por darme las ganas de escribir este pequeño capitulo a raíz de una conversación sobre una foto. Eres la mejor escritora de Gaahina que conozco. Recomendable leer sus fics._

.

.

.

A pesar del cielo despejado ese día, para Hinata Hyuga era más gris que de costumbre. Salió por la puerta de su casa con una intensa pesadez sobre los hombros. Más de la acostumbrada, pues las palabras de su padre esta vez, la habían calado muy hondo. Se había pasado buen rato recordándole todo lo que había hecho mal a lo largo de sus estudios, y todos los planes que tenía para ella, así como la carrera que debía seguir en el futuro. Si, debía. Parecía no tener opción a elegir lo que quisiera. Al ser la hija mayor esperaba demasiadas expectativas que ella no parecía poder llenar.

Su única vía de escape era sin duda salir a la calle y tratar de evadirse entre las tiendas de la calle comercial. Aunque al final nunca comprara nada, pero por lo menos podía pasar el rato. Sus amigas estaban ocupadas ese día, así que sería menos reconfortante. Un suspiró profundo salió de sus labios, en el que pareció irse también, parte de su vida.

Justo entonces vio un pequeño cartel de pizarra a uno de los lados de la acera por la que caminaba "cafetería-pastelería _La Rose._ Descuento especial por reciente apertura" rezaba el escrito en tiza blanca. De pronto la idea de calmar sus penas con un gran trozo de pastel pareció apetecible. Quizás eso era lo que necesita, azúcar en grandes cantidades.

Con esa idea en mente, se encaminó a la puerta del local. Esta se abrió de forma automática, con un ruido de campanilla, al posar sus pies delante de la puerta de cristal.

\- Bienvenida –dijo una voz risueña al otro lado de la barra.

Al mirar hacia allí, pudo ver a una señora de cabello oscuro y tez blanca, que si no fuera por las leves arrugas de los ojos no diría que fuera muy mayor que ella. Le devolvía una radiante sonrisa con la que estaba segura, se ganaba a más de la mitad de los clientes. En la pequeña chapa colgada en su delantal de color azul claro podía leerse " _Mikoto"_ en letras finas de ordenador. Hinata sonrió a medias debido a su estado anímico, pero con educación.

\- Buenas… -dijo algo bajito, pero lo más firme que podía.

\- ¿Qué le apetece tomar? –la morena hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando el escaparate delante de ella- tenemos desde las tartas más dulces hasta los aperitivos salados de moda.

Fue entonces cuando la Hyuga se fijó en la cantidad de postres que había. Bandejas de pequeños y delicados pasteles de diferentes sabores, croissants, donuts de todas las variedades, diferentes tipos de bollos rellenos, mini pizzas,… Entre otras cosas que tenían más pinta de salado que de dulce. ¡Incluso podía ver una bandeja de brownies! Pero ella se fijó en algo más. Casi al fondo de la larga fila de bandejas. Ahí estaba. Una grandiosa tarta de chocolate. Dividida en sendas porciones de igual tamaño y vista, recubierta por una espectacular capa de brillante chocolate negro. Sí, definitivamente, quería esa.

\- Perdone –dijo un poco más alto que antes para oírse sobre la conversación de las mesas cercanas. Se mordió el labio ligeramente, denotando su nerviosismo como cada vez que pedía algo a alguien. Notaba la mirada de la mujer sobre ella, y eso nunca ayudaba. Señaló el postre al que le había echado el ojo- me gustaría un trozo de esa tarta, por favor. –dijo por fin después de un rato de indecisión.

\- Enseguida –respondió la dependienta- ¿Para tomar aquí o para llevar? - Su débil "aquí" se debió escuchar porque Mikoto-san se dio la vuelta para buscar un plato para ella.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta que había a un lado del mostrador se abrió mostrando un alto chico, de pelo tan negro y piel tan clara como la mujer del mostrador. Con la única diferencia de que su porte y rostro no demostraban la calidez que deduces del servicio al cliente. Llevaba el mismo delantal azul pero con leven salpicaduras al algún polvo blanco, bien podía ser harina como azúcar glas. A parte, sostenía una bandeja de cupcakes en cada mano, supuso, para reponerlos. El aroma a pan recién hecho la inundó, haciéndola cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, concentrándose en el delicioso olor. Comprendió entonces, que esa sería la puerta que daba a las cocinas. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando una voz profunda y directa se oyó por el mostrador atrayendo la atención de ella y la otra mujer. Tardó un momento en identificar que la voz salía del chico.

\- No, no quiero que le des esa tarta –tanto la dependienta mas mayor como ella se le quedaron mirando sin entender.

Aún preguntándose porque no quería venderle un trozo de tarta, nota como se inclina sobre la barra para verla mejor. Sus oscuros ojos negros parecían querer inspeccionarla desde todos los ángulos como si fuera alguna especie de ave de presa sobre un pequeño ratón. Eso solo lograba ponerla más nerviosa y más confusa. De repente, como si se hubiera hartado de mirar y ponerla así, se apartó y se inclinó sobre el mostrador para agarrar, con las pinzas y un nuevo plato (que no supo de dónde sacó), un rollo de canela cubierto de esponjosa azúcar.

\- Esto te sentará mejor, no tienes la tristeza para curar con chocolate – comentó apoyando el plato sobre la barra de cristal antes de desaparecer de nuevo por la portezuela que daba a la cocina.

La chica de ojos claros parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba el rollo de canela y la puerta por donde se había marchado el chico alternativamente. Entonces la mujer se acercó de nuevo y le tendió una cuchara guiñándole un ojo.

\- Hágale caso al chef.

Más parpadeos. ¿Él era el que hacía todo aquello? No supo que decir, así que solo tomó su _no_ pedido y se sentó en una mesa cerca del rincón donde se sentía segura. Por suerte para ella, el sitio a esas horas aún estaba ligeramente vacío, así que podía elegir dónde ponerse y no estar cerca de mesas con gente ruidosa.

Miró el postre delante de ella por enésima vez desde hacía unos minutos. Preguntándose muchas cosas que pasaban aleatoriamente por su mente pero sobretodo ¿Por qué le había elegido aquello? Sin encontrar respuesta en el silencio de alrededor, decidió darle una oportunidad. Pues como el resto de postres que allí se servían, tenía una pinta insuperable. Y un dulce aroma que no había pasado por alto.

Agarró la cuchara y se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al sentir como la canela y el azúcar se derretían en su boca, haciéndole olvidar los males que ese día había vivido. La reconfortaba de una manera agradable, suave al tacto de su paladar. Antes de darse cuenta, se había terminado el pastelito dejando solo la servilleta, que en un principio envolvía la base.

Algo más animada y aún fascinada por lo bien que le sentó aquello, volvió a la barra para pagar. Después de atender a una pareja, la señora estaba de nuevo con ella. O eso pensaba, más cambió de puesto con el chico de antes, que pasó por su lado. La pelinegra le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa antes de desaparecer por la puerta por la que había entrado él, de nuevo. En la placa del delantal blanco, se fijó entonces que ponía el que debía de ser su nombre. _Sasuke._ Estaba tan distraída con ello que no se dio cuenta lo que iba a decir hasta que el pelinegro carraspeó.

\- Ah… la cuenta, por favor… -con la misma mirada imperturbable fue a cobrarle lo que le tocaba. Pocos segundos pasaron hasta que él volvió con el cambio y el ticket.

\- Aquí tiene –pero fue el suficiente tiempo para armarse de valor y preguntar al menos, una de sus dudas.

\- Perdone –dijo, atrayendo la atención del muchacho que parecía irse de nuevo. Aún con la oscura mirada sobre ella, se animó a seguir- ¿Co-como sabía que ese dulce era el mejor? - el chico tardó un buen rato en responder, haciéndola pensar que quizás no la había oído. Puede que con los nervios, no lo dijera lo suficientemente alto. Pero cuando iba a repetirlo, se cortó.

\- Paso demasiado tiempo observando a las personas en silencio y viendo sus expresiones al comer aquí –respondió por fin. Como si eso explicara todo el proceso que había llevado en observar a la clientela y hacer pruebas durante largas horas para distinguir que postre venía mejor en qué momento.

Igualmente ella sonrió de forma sincera por segunda vez desde que había entrado allí. La primera, obviamente, había sido al probar el postre. Más que un gesto extraño, en esa frase ella notó la dedicación a su trabajo. El mismo que debía tener ella en lo que creía correcto. Como decirle a su padre lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida, sin acobardarse.

\- Estaba muy bueno, volveré de nuevo otra vez –declaró con voz tímida la chica, mirándolo por primera vez, directamente a los ojos.

\- Espero que la próxima vez tenga cara de tarta de fresa –respondió sorprendiéndola de nuevo el pelinegro, que pareció esbozar en inicio de una sonrisa que murió al cabo de unos segundos. Como si su cara no estuviera acostumbrada al esfuerzo que suponía.

Pero no hubo falta decir nada más. Aquello daba por finalizada la conversación, aunque corta, para nada desagradable con aquel frío pero dulce pastelero. Que con una de sus creaciones le había mejorado el humor lo suficiente para esclarecerle los pensamientos. Sí, definitivamente volvería a esa cafetería.

Mientras salía por la puerta oyó una voz algo chillona de fondo, aún por encima del ruido de la campanita, que llevaba un tono de cargada adoración.

\- ¡Sasuke-sama es tan genial siempre! –arrastraba las palabras con alabanzas.

El chico, que aún seguía mirando hacia la puerta por donde la clienta se había marchado, volvió su rostro a la pelirroja que se hallaba sentada en una de las butacas delante de la barra. La chica, que todavía llevaba su uniforme de trabajo amarillo y rojo, lo miraba a través de las gafas con lo que podía ser admiración. Pero para él, aquella especie de trato, era más molesto que otra cosa.

\- Cállate Karin, y vuelve al trabajo. – le contestó con molestia y el ceño fruncido, haciendo referencia al establecimiento de comida rápida a unos metros de allí.

\- Estoy en mi descanso… puede quedarme un rato más.

Sasuke no dijo nada más, solo soltó un gruñido y se metió dentro de las cocinas antes de que tuviera que atender a más gente. Su madre, que lo esperaba dentro con una sonrisa cómplice, lo había engañado con premeditación, al dejarlo solo para atender a la muchacha de cabello oscuro y mirada blanquecina. Se cruzó de brazos delante de esta, esperando una explicación.

\- ¿Y bien? – demandó, al ver que no le contestaba. La otra solo sonrió más amplio y pasó al lado de su hijo con voz cantarina.

\- Me dirás que no querías atender a la guapa chica a la que no le quitabas el ojo de encima –rió débilmente antes de añadir- por cierto, se llama Hinata –ante la ceja alzada de su hijo se justificó- lo vi en su carnet al abrir la cartera –y desapareció tras la puerta para seguir atendiendo clientes.

\- Como si me importara –contestó el otro, intentando volver a su trabajo, haciendo caso omiso de su hermano, que venía del almacén con mercancía y parecía haber escuchado a su madre.

\- ¿Quién es Hinata? –el chico soltó un gruñido.

\- Nadie. – replicó, pero en sus mejillas se podía entrever un ligero sonrojo. Pues a pesar de todo, como buena madre, había adivinado sus intenciones desde el principio. Mucho antes de que él mismo las supiera.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidos! Y gracias por dar una oportunidad a este shot. Dos cosa quería dejar claras.**

 **Primera, sí, es un oneshot. Solo eso, no sacaré mas continuación, eso se lo dejo a vuestras mentes. Segunda, pedir disculpas por todos aquellos que siguen el fic "entre vecinos" el cual se que va muy atrasado, pero no he visto tiempo para ponerme con él.**

 **A parte de eso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo haberlo escrito. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía, mucho menos sasuhina, mi amada pareja.**

 **Neko-besitos a todos!**


End file.
